Archery training
by Schneckchen80
Summary: Dick and Wally are at Roys appartment to enjoy some brotime together. When the two younger boys decide to try their archery skills Wally lears not only that it isn t as easy as he thought, but also that he should never compete with a bat.


**Archery training**

Dick and Wally were at Roy´s apartment at the moment. They wanted to watch a movie and play some video games. But first Wally needed to eat dinner, so Roy was in the kitchen to prepare enough food to please an ever hungry Speedster.

In the meantime the younger boys waited impatiently in the living room. They had already discussed their last mission when Wally declared:

"Next time I will assume Artemis part as our archer. Perhaps I can avoid a lot of bruises then!"

"I don´t think you would be able to hit any villain with a bow. Archery is much more difficult than you think, Wally!"

"Of course it is! And you know that because of?" Wally answered Dick sardonically.

"Bat Training!" was the only respond of the little ninja.

"Proof it!"

Seconds later they closed all window shades and fetched secretly Roy´s bow from his hidden compartment.

Dick bent the bow and asked: "What´s the aim?"

"Try to hit the light switch, poser!"

Dick was very concentrated, when he aimed for the light switch and seconds later the arrow flew straight to the center of the switch and left the boys in total darkness.

"Showoff! How can we find the light switch now?"

Wally heard another arrow fly through the room and immediately afterwards the lights were bright again.

"Wow! But I have to say that only confirms my assumption that every idiot can handle a bow!"

"Well, you can demonstrate your own archery skills, then!"

Dick handed Roy`s bow to Wally with a bright smirk on his face. Wally took the bow and began to bend the bow carefully. Right before he shot the arrow Roy came into the room and saw Wally with his bow in the hand. He yelled angry: "What the … are you doing here!"

Wally was so terrified that he released the arrow blindly. A few seconds later he became even more terrified because of a horrific scream next to him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

He had accidentally hit Dick´s thigh with the arrow. The redhead immediately surrounded Dick with a worried glance. The young boy became very quiet and pale suddenly. His view was frozen on the arrow in his body.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod!" Wally kneeled next to his best friend. "I´m so sorry Dick! I didn´t mean it!"

Meanwhile Roy had also reached the younger boy and looked very concerned at the nasty wound. "I hope you didn´t hit an artery!"

"Oh my god! B-Man will get very angry, you know that? He will kill me! My goose is cooked! I´m too young to die!"

"Wally, I am sure we should think about Bruce later and look after Dick now!"

"Of course, you are right! Dick, how are you? Why don´t you talk to us? Are you in shock? Please say something!"

"Shut up, Wally! Perhaps you give him some time to answer!"

Both redheads focused their views on the younger boy between them. Dicks eyes were still focused on the shaft of the arrow. He was pale but seemed otherwise fine. After a few seconds he responded without breaking the eye contact to the wound.

"Wally, bring me the antiseptic and a bandage!"

The Speedster was very relieved about the fact that Dick wasn´t in shock. He was also glad that his friend took over the responsibility, because he couldn´t think something useful at the moment. He ran into Roys bedroom and took the whole first aid box back into the living room. While he searched for the right items inside the box, Dick spoke again without looking away from the arrow.

"I´m going to count to three. Then you will drag that fucking thing out!"

Dick shoved the sleeve of his hoddy into his mouth. Then he lifted his right hand with three raised fingers and began to count back silently.

Roy pulled the arrow out as fast and careful as possible, while Dick tried to suppress an agonizing cry.

"I´m so sorry, Dick! I tried to remove it quickly. Are you alright?"

The young boy didn´t answer Roys question. He pulled the sleeve out of his mouth and ordered without looking away from the now open wound.

"Give me the antiseptic, Wally!"

The speechless redhead gave the small flask without hesitation. Dick immediately treated the wound properly. He tried to suppress the pain but couldn´t avoid to groan every time the antiseptic met the open wound. Afterwards he ordered again:

"Give me the sterile wound dressing and the bandage now!"

Wally followed the orders without any questions. He wasn´t sure if Rob was really in control of the situation or in shock after all and just doing the treatments that were imprinted in his memory by Batman. Honestly he didn´t care currently, the only thing that mattered was that his best friend was treated properly and he wasn´t calm enough to think straight right now.

Wally watched amazed as Rob bandaged his thigh carefully after that the younger boy looked away from his wounded leg for the first time. He looked at Wally a few seconds in total silence. Then he smirked again and explained:

"I won´t tell Bruce about your little accident here and you will do everything I demand of you in the next four weeks! Deal?"

Wally looked shocked and relieved all at once.

"You know that you are a little demon? Can we reduce the time to just one week? I think that is really enough punishment for that little accident!"

Dicks grin grew even wider when he took his cellphone and began to dial Bruce number.

"Ok, ok! Four weeks! Now end that call! PLEASE!"

Dick ended the call immediately and his grin grew even wider.

"These will be the best weeks of our friendship! Well, they will be for me at least!"


End file.
